


it don't get no better than you

by themilktea



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, like basically it? because i just need to express this feelings, the kaiyong feelings, you'll know if you read it hehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 15:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21358204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themilktea/pseuds/themilktea
Summary: “You have this nice room all to yourself and you don’t think of inviting me to spend at least a night here?” Jongin asks, moving himself to get a better view of Taeyong.“Oh so that’s the issue,” Taeyong just nods. “Is that what you meant by wanting to sleep with me?”or SuperM finally settle in their rented house in LA and Jongin finds out that he doesn't get to share a room with someone that he wants to.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 12
Kudos: 170





	it don't get no better than you

**Author's Note:**

> It's.....me and I'm back at it again with a pure work of fiction. I didn't own anything except for the plot (is there any...) and I don't know any of them personally. This idea comes when I rewatched SuperM: The Beginning (they need to comeback I Miss Them). Sorry in advance for any mistake since it's unbeta-ed. I hope you'll enjoy this one!
> 
> Title is taken from H.E.R's Every Kind of Way.

“Let’s just go to whatever room we want!” Jongin says loudly, fingers running through his messy ash grey hair. Inside, he’s still questioning his own luck, for getting the sixth turn to choose room in their rented house in LA. He hears the rest of SuperM agreeing with the suggestion while Taemin, who sits beside him, just laughs nervously.

“Okay, number one, let’s go!” Baekhyun shouts loudly as a sign for Taeyong to head to the room of his choice while the rest of them just cheer at the latter. “Taeyong, don’t mind us!” he said excitedly and looks at the younger man pulling his luggage, walking towards the room direction.

“Yeah, Taeyongie don’t mind us!” Jongin shouts too. He knows very well Taeyong will take everyone into his consideration. He then locks eyes with Baekhyun who raises his eyebrows at him. Maybe Jongin wants Taeyong to take _him_ into consideration too.

So when he finally walks into the room that he chooses and finds Baekhyun walking around it, he can’t lie that his heart breaks a little. Not that he dislikes Baekhyun but he just wishes that he can room with this one specific person. “Hyung, we’re still together even in LA.”

Baekhyun just laughs out loud. He knows the younger is in misery. “You don’t have to sound that sad, Jongin ah,” he pats Jongin’s shoulder while they are walking towards Taemin’s room.

“Woohoo, congratulations on getting the room of your dream!” Baekhyun walks in and claps his hands while Taemin just laughs, obviously happy that he gets the room that he wants. “You should really treat Taeyong something. He’s obviously being considerate towards you.”

Taemin just laughs and nods. “Yeah, I owe him big time. Heard both of you are sharing a room, even when we’re here,” Taemin says while looking at his best friend. “You guys are really destined to be together.”

Jongin rolls his eyes while Baekhyun laughs again. “Taemin, you don’t have to rub salt on his wound,” he raises his eyebrows and looks at the miserable Kim Jongin.

“Ohhh, is this about not sharing a room with me?” Taemin teases his best friend while poking the latter’s cheek. He cackles when Jongin rolls his eyes again before laying down on the bed.

“You think I really want to share a room with you?”

Taemin just shrugs. “We’re best friends for life,” he laughs again when Jongin just simply closes his eyes. He knows it’s not him that Jongin really wants to share a room with. He might say that before but Taemin knows. Baekhyun knows it too. When they’re discussing about the rooms and Jongin mentioned that he wants to share a room with someone, Taemin knows that his eyes are looking at one specific direction and it’s not him, Baekhyun or Ten. “He chooses a single room.”

“So?”

Baekhyun shakes his head. “He’s too frustrated to think straight,” he looks around and realizes that Taemin’s room is connected to the swimming pool. “Whoa, this is nice. I’m going to look over the swimming pool.”

Taemin just looks at Jongin, who is still laying down on the bed and pats his shoulder before walking out, following Baekhyun towards the swimming pool.

Jongin rubs his face before looking outside, seeing Baekhyun and Taemin are smiling while talking to someone. He sits up straight, eyes never turns away from the two. Curiosity gets the best of him so he slowly getting himself off the bed and walks towards the swimming pool, joining the other two. “Who are you—“

His sentence gets cut off right at the moment he sees Taeyong, only in his swimming trunk ready to get into the water. The middle line of SuperM is obviously so excited to swim. He smiles widely towards Baekhyun and Taemin while walking closer towards the pool.

“You could’ve at least finish your sentence, Jongin,” Baekhyun says casually, eyes still on Taeyong. When he gets no response from the younger, he finally turns to look. “Can you at least blink or something?”

Jongin blinks. His sight is really stuck on Taeyong, who is already in the pool, swimming and looking like he’s having the time of his life.

“Whoa hyung, this is really good! Really good! Come on, you should come in! Let’s swim together!” Taeyong says excitedly and continue to swim in various styles. He laughs in excitement and even asks Lucas to join him when he sees the younger member stands at the other side of the pool.

Taemin laughs while looking at Taeyong. “He’s so cute. Taeyong is so cute. I feel like watching a cute seal,” he says and there’s obvious trait of endearment draws on his face. He obviously adores Taeyong a lot.

Taeyong is laughing like an excited little kid while still swimming across the pool. He then notices Jongin who is looking at him intently, as if the elder wants to eat him. “Jongin hyung, come on! You said you want to swim earlier!” he laughs while combing his fingers through his wet hair.

“Oh my God, I can’t do this,” Jongin says and walks back into Taemin’s room, trying to get the image of wet Taeyong in the swimming pool out of his mind.

While Jongin is busy being in misery, Taemin and Baekhyun just sends each other a knowing look and smile. “I think we all should just swim together. Let’s save that poor soul,” Baekhyun suggests.

*******

Jongin thinks that he’s in the greatest dream he’s ever had when Taeyong’s soft voice is the one that waking him up on the next morning. He only realizes that it’s not a dream at the moment when he opens his eyes and greeted by the sight of Taeyong, adorably tilting his head and smiles brightly at him.

“Good morning, hyung! It’s time to wake up!” and he lets out a small laugh when Jongin keeps on blinking his eyes, trying to adapt the sudden light in the room he shares with Baekhyun. “Don’t go back to sleep, I’m going to wake Baekhyun hyung up now,” he whispers right at the elder’s ear before presenting Jongin that bright smile again. Only after that, he walks towards the bed Baekhyun sleep in.

Jongin just looks at how Taeyong slowly pulls the blanket that wraps up Baekhyun. He looks at how Taeyong laughs softly when the leader asks for another five minutes for him to wake up. He looks at how Taeyong greets their leader a good morning and he’s just admiring how adorable Taeyong looks like in the morning. This is just like what he wishes for. For Taeyong to be the first person he sees when he wakes up in the morning.

Maybe it can be better if he can wake up from the same bed too.

“You know you’re supposed to get up, wash your face, brush your teeth and get ready for our day instead of smiling like a lovesick fool right?” Baekhyun says in flat tone, looking at Jongin who is setting his eyes on the room’s door, still wrapped in blanket.

“Taeyong is really the first person I see when I wake up today,” he said, finally looking at Baekhyun who’s already sitting against the bed’s headboard. “Seems like an ideal morning for me.”

“Are you really ignoring what I just say?”

Jongin sighs dreamily. “I will be more than happy to wake up even at early morning if that voice and face is the very first thing I hear and see every morning.”

Baekhyun is giving up in getting Jongin back to reality. “And I thought you can’t be worse,” he throws a pillow at the younger before walking into the bathroom.

*******

Jongin throws himself onto the bed once he’s done taking bath. He’s obviously tired from their practice just now. He takes a peek towards his roommate who is now looking at him. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“It’s our second night here and you’re still sleeping in this room?” Baekhyun raises his eyebrows questioningly. He honestly thinks that Jongin will resorts to just say fuck it and leaves him to sleep alone in this room. It surprises him at how the younger still sticks on their room coordination despite of being a sulky baby the day before.

“Are you chasing me out of my room?”

“You’re that thick, huh?”

“Hyung!”

Baekhyun just laughs. “No, but seriously, why are you still here?”

Jongin finally sits up straight and faces the elder. “Do you think he minds?” he looks at Baekhyun intently. “Do you think he minds it if I head to his room and say that I want to sleep with him?”

The leader widens his eyes.

“Sleep as in _sleep_, hyung,” Jongin rolls his eyes. He knows where Baekhyun’s thought go the moment he sees the latter draws a smirk in his face after being surprise for approximately 0.2 second. “Just literally sleep—“ he pauses. “Maybe with a little bit of cuddle.”

Baekhyun just scoffs. “You? A little bit of cuddle? All I know is you will hold the shit out of him and never gonna let him go. All of us are lucky if you guys actually gonna walk out of that room on the next morning.” Living with Jongin for almost ten years makes him knows how exactly the latter as a person, basically inside and out. So he won’t believe it if Jongin says he’s just going to cuddle _a little_. “If Taeyong can give up a whole room for Taemin, do you think he won’t give up some space on his bed for you?”

“I don’t want him to do just because he wants to be nice. I—if it’s possible I want him to want me there too,” Jongin says before ruffling his wet hair. “Hyung, this is hard. Do you think I should go and try?”

Baekhyun just looks at the younger across the room. Despite both Jongin and Taeyong have establish their relationship not too long ago, he doesn’t understand why Jongin is still acting like this sometimes. But it’s also amusing to see how Jongin really prioritizes everything Taeyong’s. The younger’s feelings and comfort is definitely on top of Jongin’s list of most important thing to look after.

“You are old enough to make your own decision so I don’t want to say anything that can possibly affecting whatever you’ve decide. But, don’t you think it’s better for you to try instead of regretting it later just because you’re not brave enough to _at least_ try? Taeyong is a kind soul, he won’t hurt you even if the worst comes. That’s for sure.”

*******

It takes three seconds for Taeyong to process everything when he hears a knock to his door. He tries to think who can possibly come to his room at this hour when he’s sure everyone is tired from the practice. His guess is Lucas, who stays on the room next to his. Maybe the younger is boring and can’t sleep. So when he opens his door to the sight of Jongin smiles sheepishly in front of his room, his eyes widens and his heart almost drops.

“Jongin hyung?”

“Hi.”

Taeyong returns the smile. He’s surprise but he can’t deny the happiness blooming in his chest when it’s Jongin that stands in front of his room. “Do you need anything?”

“I want to sleep with you,” Jongin says abruptly.

“What?”

Jongin widens his eyes and curses himself. He mentally throws himself out of their house and wishes to never come back. “No! Not that!” he panicky waves his hands. “What I mean is—I kind of want to talk to someone— I don’t know, can you at least let me in?”

“Oh, oh sure. Sorry, come in,” Taeyong gives Jongin space to walk into his room. He takes a look at the elder before closing the door. He slowly walks towards the bed, where Jongin already takes a sit on it. “Are you alright, hyung?”

Jongin takes a deep breath before nodding. “Yeah, I’m fine, just a little tired. How are you, Taeyongie?” he cringes inside. Why would they talk like this is their first meeting?

Taeyong just nods and gives Jongin a reassuring smile, showing that he is fine too.

“Take a seat, Yong,” Jongin pats the empty space beside him, on the bed. He smiles when the latter just follows without saying much. At least the nervousness he’s feeling earlier has decline a bit. He feels more comfortable now. It’s funny how Taeyong, the person who would make his heart beats faster is also the one that be able to calm him down. “Taeyongie—“

The younger one widens his eyes. Not at what Jongin just called him, he’s used to that already. But the tone that the elder used. “Hyung, did you just whine?”

“So what if I did?”

Taeyong just laughs softly. “Why?”

“You have this nice room all to yourself and you don’t think of inviting me to spend at least a night here?” Jongin asks, moving himself to get a better view of Taeyong.

“Oh so that’s the issue,” Taeyong just nods. “Is that what you meant by wanting to sleep with me?”

Jongin feels like blood immediately rushes towards his face. “Basically—yeah. But I don’t mind if you want another kind of sleep though. Who am I to reject it?” he says casually before shrugging. Right after that he receives a playful slap on his shoulder.

“Hyung!” Taeyong puffed his cheeks before his fingers play with the hem of his shirt. “I’m sorry,” he says in a small voice. “It’s not like I don’t want to invite you but I don’t want Baekhyun hyung to be lonely or I don’t know maybe he’ll think of something?”

“Geez, Baekhyun hyung is not five,” Jongin rolls his eyes. He takes a good look at Taeyong before rubbing his face. Sometimes he feels like Taeyong is too kind for his own good. He’ll always put other people before himself. “Plus why do you think I am finally here? Who do you think just chase me out of the room I choose?”

Taeyong just smiles. “You said you like to be alone.”

Jongin throws his hands up in the air as if he’s giving up. “Yongie, I did say that I want to share a room with someone here. I even look at you! How come you still think I want to be alone here?” He looks at Taeyong softly before caressing the latter’s head on the side. “And you proceed to choose a single room,” he let out a rather dramatic sigh.

“Don’t you think it’s good?”

“What’s good about not be able to _finally_ share a room with you?”

Taeyong playfully shrugs. “Well look, we finally have a reason to share a bed. It’s even better right?” he looks at Jongin, a glimpse of playfulness is obvious in his eyes. He slowly brings himself closer to the other guy. “You see, if we’re staying in the same room like you do with Baekhyun hyung, we have to sleep on separate bed but now—“ he takes Jongins’s hand in his. “We can sleep on the same bed.”

Jongin swears to himself and Baekhyun earlier that he’ll come over to Taeyong’s room just to sleep but now he’s kind of sure the thought of _just sleep_ is out of the window. He closes his eyes tightly, taking a deep breath before setting his sight on the purple hair man again. “I swear from now on I’ll move into this room.”

“How about Baekhyun hyung?”

Jongin groans and moves to get himself comfortable under the blanket. He then takes Taeyong’s hand in his before pulling the younger to settle beside him. They’re now sitting against the headboard, Jongin’s hand snakes around Taeyong’s shoulder, holding him closer. “Baekhyun hyung will be more than happy to have that room to himself.” He then kisses the side of Taeyong’s head, inhaling the scent of the shampoo that Taeyong uses.

“Are you happy, hyung?”

“I’m here with you, how can I not be happy?”

Taeyong laughs softly. “That’s not what I mean. I mean, are you happy to do this? You know, debuting again, with a new team, in a new place.”

Jongin pulls Taeyong closer. See, Baekhyun is right about Jongin not going to let Taeyong go. “Of course I am. It’s a part of my dream to advance here and I love my job so there’s no reason to not be happy. Also, I mean what I said earlier. I have you with me here, how can I not be happy?”

Taeyong’s mind shifts back to a few months ago when all seven of them get together in a meeting room at their agency, being told about this super group project. They’re all excited as they take this as a new adventure in their career. They’re all pretty awkward at first especially him, Mark, Lucas and Ten towards the older line, obviously because they’re younger and the junior in the industry. But thanks to Baekhyun, who really knows how to get everyone comfortable with each other, they can finally settle and work as a team.

“What are you smiling at?”

“Just thinking—,” Taeyong snuggles closer towards Jongin and the latter is more than glad to hold him tighter. “About when we’re all first being together in one room.”

Jongin just hums as an answer. “Pretty funny remembering how awkward we are. I remember you’re being the quietest one,” he rubs on Taeyong’s shoulder. “Especially around me.”

It’s true that he’s really quiet around the team at first. Taeyong is just a very shy person. Considering how Baekhyun, Taemin and Jongin are older and senior, that makes it a little hard for him to be a little relax around them. When they started their group photoshoot, he remembers how his tunnel vision only sees Jongin. It’s like he’s captivated by a whole existence of a Kim Jongin.

“I remember being told to make a move because I never shut up about you at dorm,” Jongin chuckles while he’s reminiscing the past. “Sehun is kind of scared to see me every time Baekhyun hyung and I come back from our practice.”

“You are that whipped,” Taeyong looks up to get a good view of Jongin’s face.

Jongin just nods. There’s no point to even lie about it. “Like I’ve said before, I only see you whenever we’re together,” he plants a kiss on the side of Taeyong’s head again. “I’m never regretting my decision of asking you out for a late dinner after the EXO’s concert you attend. I’m tired and nervous at the same time but you magically make them gone. I’m glad to know our feeling is mutual. I feel like nothing can be better than that to the point I forgot I just done with a 3 hours show.”

A soft laugh can be heard. “Well, I never regret going too.” Taeyong yawns and rubs his eyes. He’s actually totally worn out from their practice earlier and plans to sleep once he settles cleaning himself but when Jongin came into his room just now, he forgets being tired. “Hyung, are you serious about moving into this room?”

“Only if you want me to.”

Taeyong shifts from his current position and rests his head on Jongin’s shoulder, hands sneaking around the elder’s waist, holding him tightly, inhaling the scent from the elder. “Of course I want you to. How can I reject this warm cuddle machine?” he closes his eyes and hums a random song.

Jongin just chuckles and his fingers play with Taeyong’s purple lock. “So I am only a cuddle machine hm?” He takes a look on Taeyong who still closes his eyes. “Sleep?”

Taeyong shakes his head in response. “Not yet but I’m super sleepy.”

“Okay let’s sleep then.”

“Cuddle me to sleep?”

Jongin chuckles while making sure both Taeyong and him settle comfortably on the bed. One of the many things he loves about Taeyong is that the younger man loves skin ship as much as he does. So Jongin has no problem doing it especially when there’s just two of them. “Of course. Got to keep my baby warm.”

They are wrapped in a comfortable silence until a chuckle from Taeyong breaks it.

“What is it now?”

“Thinking back about it, maybe it’s a karma for you, hyung,” Taeyong cutely giggles and Jongin has to remind himself that they are tired and they need to sleep. “The fact that you don’t get to share a room with me.”

“Why?”

“You laugh at Xuxi—“ Taeyong looks up to get a glimpse of his now already pouting boyfriend. “You laugh at him for getting the last turn to pick a room.”

Jongin rolls his eyes. “I just do a guessing. Not my fault it turns out to be true.”

Taeyong giggles again. “Hyung, I know you will laugh at anyone who will get the last place. You’ll only shut up if it’s you who get it.” Well, Taeyong is not wrong. He knows his boyfriend well. “But it’s okay, you’re with your desired roommate now. Luckily he’s generous enough to let you _move_ _in_ here.”

Jongin just laughs and kisses the top of Taeyong’s head. He never think about falling too deep with Taeyong but months of spending time together, observing the latter, Jongin feels his heart is snatched again. Paying so much attention on Taeyong makes him fall harder to the point he’s so sure he wants to make the younger one as his. And he did.

When he’s about to develop Taeyong deeper into his hug, Jongin feels his phone is vibrating.

**_From: Baekhyun hyung_**  
Take other people into consideration. Don’t make too much noise ^^

Jongin just rolls his eyes without bothering to reply.

*******

“Hyung—“ Taeyong tries to sit up but a certain someone definitely won’t loose up his hold. “Jongin hyung, wake up.”

Groaning. That’s all Jongin did.

“Jongin hyung, wake up. I need to check everyone else if they’ve wake up or not.”

Jongin tighten his hold around Taeyong.

“Hyung—“ Taeyong whines. “Come on, wake up.”

“Hmm.”

“Hyung!”

Jongin slowly opens his eyes and immediately smiles at the sight of Taeyong. This is his dream morning. To wake up on the same bed as Taeyong. Beside Taeyong. Seeing Taeyong. Holding Taeyong. This is probably the best morning he’s ever had. “Good morning. I love you,” he mumbles.

Taeyong tries to push him away. “Stop saying _‘I love you’_ just to get away with everything.”

It’s not Jongin if he immediately follows Taeyong’s instruction. He loves to tease his boyfriend. So, all he does is tighten his hold around Taeyong and places kisses all over the latter’s face.

*******

“Everyone is kind of late today, where’s Taeyong?” Taemin asks when he settles beside Ten, who is eating his breakfast. He’s surprise when it’s Mark that turns up in his room this morning to wake him up.

Ten just shrugs. “I have no idea. I don’t even see him yet.”

“Hyung—“ Taemin calls for Baekhyun who just get into their kitchen for breakfast. “Where’s Jongin?”

Baekhyun reaches for his breakfast and wiggles his eyebrows. “Where’s Taeyong?”

Taemin looks around and finally a realization hits him. “Oh—finally?”

_“Hyung! Oh my God, I can walk by myself!”_

All attention shifts on the loud voice that’s slowly coming to their way in the kitchen. All of them smile cheekily, ready for a morning drama. Lucas already holds his glass of chocolate milk, smiling while waiting for their last two guests.

_“Okay, but come on, I don’t have enough of you!”_

Taemin just let out a heavy sigh. “That’s not my best friend.”

_“You’re literally the reason why we’re late than the others because you refuse to let go of me when we have a schedule to follow today and you said you still don’t have enough? It’s not like we’re staying in different house. We still have a lot of time. There’s tonight, for example.”_

“Ahh—“ Baekhyun takes a bit of his bread with a wide smile drawn across his face. “I was right about Jongin not letting go of Taeyong.”

“But babe, we—oh hi, everyone,” Jongin smiles sheepishly when he sees five other men are looking at him, who’s holding hands with Taeyong. “Good morning.”

“Well, looks like you _do_ have a good morning,” Taemin wiggles his eyebrows at his best friend.

“I’ll pretend I didn’t hear anything about your argument just now,” Mark says to Jongin and Taeyong before he continues eating his cereal. It doesn’t take long before everyone bursts into a laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a thought, since I'm having fun in writing them, I would like to know what kind of au/prompt y'all would like to see for kaiyong. Maybe ////maybe///// I can try to write them or something. Or maybe y'all can just come to yell about them in general I'd like it too and y'all can do it [here](https://curiouscat.me/milkteayong) :)


End file.
